


To Be the Fool

by Ashtence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtence/pseuds/Ashtence
Summary: Seokmin knows what Jeonghan means when he calls him his fool. He knows its out of endearment and love...and yet...there are times when he can't help but detest the nickname he's been given.





	To Be the Fool

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late but, BLESSED CHRISTMAS SABB!!! My dear dear friend whom I love so much. Thank you for being my friend and being so understanding. We may have different members who we prefer (other than Jeonghan ofc X3), but you still respect my "ranking" and I'm so so grateful for that. You have such a big heart <3\. I can't do much to contribute to the fandom, what with my severely lacking Korean, but I hope that with whatever little talent that I have, I hope I did your 1st OTP justice ><  
> Love you dear!! Hope you like this little present! Even if it's late!

“Dokyeomie is whose fool?”

Jeonghan curled up to Seokmin on the couch, cheekily smiling, waiting in anticipation at his reply. Seokmin sighed, knowing fully well what exactly what Jeonghan wanted. 

“Jeonghannie’s fool!”

Jeonghan giggled at the reply, pleased with the response he got. Giving Seokmin a tight hug, he patted Seokmin once again on the head before leaving the couch happily. 

Seokmin gave a tired glance to the elder as he left. Sometimes, Seokmin wasn’t sure if he wanted to be called a Fool. Why out of all the nicknames, why “Fool”? He knows what it’s supposed to mean. And that it’s a positive connotation. That it just means that he adores Jeonghan. But at times, he couldn’t help but feel like the nickname referenced his less intelligent side of himself. That he was Jeonghan’s “fool”. That he wasn’t smart, that he was just playful and innocent and nothing more. Minghao got “sunflower”, Seungkwan, “Cutie” and Dino, “Baby”. Why was he the only one with a name that had a double meaning? Seokmin didn’t like it. He didn’t like being a “fool”. He didn’t want to be one. 

Still, seeing Jeonghan’s face light up like that of a child getting money during Chuseok, always seemed to compensate for that disgruntled feeling he would at times get in his heart. Some days, he was fine with it, and playing along was easy. At other times though, when stress was high and tiredness was all he could feel in his bones, the nickname seemed to only emphasize how incompetent he was. Even if he knew that Jeonghan didn’t mean it that way. 

Seokmin sighed again. Looking at Jeonghan who was now spending time with Seungkwan, Seokmin couldn’t help but feel a little bit of jealousy burn inside him. Seungkwan…was special among the younger members, especially to Jeonghan. Whether it was because Seungkwan was his first friend, or that Seungkwan was often on the same wavelength as him, Seokmin knew that they were a very special pair of friends. Of course Hansol would always be Seungkwan’s best friend. That was without a doubt. But Jeonghan obviously had a very special place in Seungkwan’s heart. It was obvious by how he supported the elder, cheered him on and was even at times possessive over him. Like how he was with Hansol.

But it wasn’t just how close they were, or that Jeonghan spent time with the younger, that he was jealous about. In fact the jealously he had was something he felt even when the elder was with Seungcheol and Jisoo. 

‘Why doesn’t Jeonghan come to me for his problems?’

To Seokmin, that was what hurt the most and what he was most jealous about. Sure, they were travel roomies. And he loved it. They went out together, in the day and at night, and he loved it. They watched movies together and he loved it. But not once did Jeonghan ever share his worries with the younger. They talked about many things. Food, songs, the members, hobbies, interesting news, and even life in general. However, despite all the time that they spent together, Jeonghan had never opened up to him about his troubles and fears. It was always Seungkwan and his two same age line friends who knew everything. And Seokmin didn’t like it.

He was just as close to Jeonghan as the rest, perhaps even closer. Yet why was he always unaware about his problems? Just like during the Vocal Team Orgel Vlive. Seokmin didn’t know that Jeonghan was so stressed about the live, that he was panicking. He didn’t know until Seungkwan himself said it, and Seokmin was left in shock. All he could say was,

“Really?”

Because he truly didn’t know. How was he to know if Jeonghan didn’t want to tell him anything?

This was also why at times, Seokmin really detested that “Fool” nickname. Did Jeonghan think that he was not smart enough to help? That he wasn’t as perceptive as Seungkwan? As mature as Seungcheol? Or as thoughtful as Jisoo? Why wouldn’t he come to him? 

Jeonghan was the group’s listening ear and counsellor. On so many occasions, Jeonghan had been there to support him, advise him and even comfort him. And yet, Seokmin wasn’t allowed to give anything back to the elder in return. It made him feel incompetent. It made him feel useless. It made him feel truly like a “Fool”. 

Seokmin was about to sigh another time, till he realised that Jeonghan had noticed his constant exasperation at his own thoughts. Seokmin could only swear in his head at how annoyingly perceptive Jeonghan was. Why did he have to notice it now?

Making his way over from Seungkwan, Jeonghan squatted in front of Seokmin. Folding his arms and placing it on Seokmin’s lap, he tilted his head slightly to the left as he stared at the younger.

“Is something wrong Seokminnie? You’ve been sighing since just now? Everything okay?”

Seokmin swallowed hard. Jeonghan was using subtle aegyo to try and drag the answer out of him. Seokmin was never good at hiding things, especially in the face of aegyo. And if it was any other problem, he would have gladly just spilled everything.

But no. Not this time. This time, he’ll put on his best poker face, with his brightest smile. This time, he would keep his thoughts to himself. For this time, it was just too personal and too close to his heart. He’s not ready to be hurt by whatever truth there may be as to why he’s kept out of the loop on Jeonghan’s problems. He knows that saying it out would not help him. That he needs to have Jeonghan want to tell him things on his own accord. And for that to happen, he has to keep shut now.

Seokmin knows that Jeonghan can read him. That Jeonghan knows he’s hiding something. That was why he could tell when the members were having problems. Jeonghan was just that good at reading people. Has been that good, and will probably only get better at it.

But it is because Jeonghan can read him, that Seokmin knows that Jeonghan won’t push him. Jeonghan will know, that this was not something he wanted to share. Even with Jeonghan.

And as expected. Jeonghan closes his eyes in defeat before bringing himself up to stand. Looking down at the younger, Jeonghan pats Seokmins’ cheek gently, giving him a gentle smile. As if to say,

‘I understand. Next time then.’

In reality however, Jeonghan turns that pat into a pinch and squeezes Seokmin’s cheeks hard.

“Ow! Jeonghan!”

Seokmin bats the elder’s hand away with a smile, which is returned with a laugh. 

“There’s my cute Seokminnie! Much better! This suits you much better!”

Jeonghan ruffles the younger’s head once before turning back and away to find another member. Seokmin only stares after him, trying to rearrange his hair back, while rubbing his sore cheek.

He thinks to himself,

‘One day, you will trust me enough. One day, I’ll become someone you can depend on. One day, I’ll pay you back for all the love you’ve given me. Just wait a little longer. I promise.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and have a wonderful day ahead! I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! :3  
> *Written in British English*


End file.
